Feelings in a blender
by awoken-poet
Summary: Enter the secret thoughts of the Hogwart's nutters Hermione, Ron and Malfoy. Chapters 5 and 6 now up! YAY!
1. Sunrise on Malfoy

CHAPTER ONE  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sob, I don't own any of the characters (In Chapter 1, at least) but boy, do I wish! Only the story line is mine. Everything belongs to J.K.R. Read on!  
  
A/N: Some of you may be mad at this story, but I don't care. It's a new idea. LOL.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"I want you, but I can't have you. I love you, but you won't love me."  
  
"I like her. I've spent all this time pretending, masquerading all this time. 4 years I've spent convincing people of my hatred towards her. But I LOVE her. I FLAT OUT ADORE her. "Her". What a coincidence. "H-E-R" are the first three letters in her name. Every time I say it, or even think about it, I melt. the syllables just flow together. like butter. "Herrrmiiiioneeee". It's so. so... melodic. It's a good things the guys don't know about this. I wouldn't want to been seen as a pansy, like that Weasley boy, Ron. Red headed freak. They're always going around together. Them and Potter; famous Harry Potter."the boy who lived"! Bah! Stupid git wouldn't last a day out in the real wizarding world. Why doesn't he go back with his muggle friends? I'd like to meet up with him one day, after graduation. If we were to have a duel, "Avada Kadavra" would be the first words to part from my lips. But I couldn't. No, not to such a close friend of Hermione. I remember the first time I ever met her. Standing with Potter, and Weasley. Frizzy hair, and those cute little teeth, even if they were rather large. It was like the sun had just risen in my life. If only I had a chance with her, if only. But WHAT am I SAYING? She's muggle born! She's a bloody MUD BLOOD. We MUST KEEP THE MALFOY LINE PURE! I could never disgrace my father in a way like that. I could never hurt my mother in such a way. Then again, I don't know how much longer I can hold my feelings for her.."  
  
....................................  
  
Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy closed his journal. He made sure no one else was around, and he tucked it back under his mattress. His secret place. No one must ever know about this, he thought. He would be ruined. He headed down the stairway, into the dark Slytherin common room. There sat his cronies, Crabb, and Goyle. He signaled to them with his fingers, and like two well trained canines, they followed him out of the room. It was time for Potions. Potions was the only decent class that had been on their scheduale since their first year at Hogwarts. The only decent teacher, was Severus Snape. He passed her in the corridor. Walking with her two boyfriends. How he despised them. "Off to Muggle Studies, Granger? Don't you know enough about them already, being a MUD BLOOD and all?" he said, laughing, and continued down the hallway and into the dungeon. 


	2. Le jour de Hermione

Chapter 2  
  
**The Following are thoughts written down in the diary of 5th year, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor House.  
  
Does he only see me as a friend? He remains so close to me, through good times, And bad. Oh, there are so many bad, yet so many good.  
  
"Dear Diary.  
  
Today was a good day. Classes were exceptionally interesting, especially Muggle Studies. Even though I was raised in the Muggle world, its so fascinating to hear about them from the wizarding point of view. Its very nice and warm outside, I love the springtime so much. The boys have a Quidditch match against Slytherin tomorrow. Ron is the new Gryffindor Keeper, after Wood graduated. He's quite good, especially since Harry bought him that new broomstick (oh, what's it called? I can never recall the names of those things) for his birthday. It's supposed to be a rather good one, same as Harry's. I can't wait to go and cheer them on. I've been feeling rather peculiar lately. Almost every time I walk into a room, (except the Library) I get a queer notion in the pit of my stomach. It's sort of like a tickle, but I don't know what could be causing it. I've also been noticing some weird things this past year. It feels like I'm being followed, or constantly being watched. I can feel sets of eyes on the back of my neck, which sometimes causes my hair to rise. Ugh! And do you know what just makes me furious? Malfoy, excuse me, DRACO Malfoy, is trying to ruin this year for me. I passed him in the hallway the other day, just minding my own business, walking with friends, and he comes up with this utterly vulgar comment! I can't even remember the exact subject matter, but it was very nasty, something about Muggle Studies, and being a mudblood. I just don't see how he can be so mean!!! This is turning out to be quite a year,. and exams are coming up in a few weeks. Ron tells me that he doesn't want to study yet, he says that he'll wait until the last week before them. Oh bully, its time to get going to dinner. More later, Hermione"  
  
The ceiling of the hall was a beautiful sunset of orange and red. Hermione stared up at it as she walked slowly into the room. She wasn't very hungry, but she spotted Ron and Harry across the room and took a seat next to them.  
  
"Hullo 'Mione" said Ron, with his mouth full- as usual. Harry, too polite to speak with food in his mouth, gave a cheery wave.  
  
"Hi Ron, Hello Harry." Hermione replied.  
  
"Have some of this chicken, its delicious" Her redhead friend said, swallowing. Hermione sighed,  
  
"No, no thanks, I'm not that hungry"  
  
"Something up? Malfoy giving you a hard time today?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, it's just, you heard what he said in the hallway today. it really hurt my feelings. I don't like it when he attacks me like that. Verbally, I mean." She said, becoming a little choked up.  
  
"Oh Hermione, don't take it personally, remember what Hagrid told you, during our 2nd year here at Hogwarts?" Harry said, as he put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Hermione smiled, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes. Thanks Harry, you always know just what to say."  
  
Secretly, Ron scowled. 


	3. Why is Ron talking to a frog?

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The following are conversations had between 5th year Ronald Weasley, and Neville's pet frog Trevor.  
  
What is this feeling? I've never felt this way before. Not about anyone. Certainly not about a GIRL.!  
  
  
  
"Oh Trevor. You certainly seem to hang around here a lot. Why aren't you off  
  
with Neville? . . Oh, is that so? Hm, I think I can understand that. This year  
  
has been getting so confusing...I mean. last year at the Yule Ball, with Krum.  
  
oh boy.. Why am I even talking to you, Trevor? Your just a stupid frog. sorry.  
  
but you can't even talk back. hey. maybe. I mean, if you can't talk back you  
  
can't give advice.or nag. yeah. I guess you could be a good person- erm,  
  
frog, to talk to. Where to start?  
  
Hermione. I think I like her, to tell you the truth. I mean, I guess I always knew  
  
she was a girl, but I never really realized that she was a girl. does that make  
  
any sence?. Phoo.." he exhaled, his cheeks turning a bit pinkish,  
  
"and to see her in t hose robes last year, with her hair all straight and fixed nice.  
  
the only women I'm really used to being around besides her are my mum and  
  
Gin. and Gin, well, she can hardly be called a woman at her age. She still goes  
  
'round blushing when she hears Harry's name, I mean. well, that's besides the  
  
point, isn't it, Trevor?" Ron looks at the frog, sitting on the floor, as if expecting an  
  
answer, but Trevor only blinks.  
  
Ron sighs,  
  
"What was I thinking, you can't really offer me any advice. oh, but Hermione. I  
  
don't want to seem all sappy, but I just don't know what the HECK is going on  
  
with me!!! I know it can't be love, I don't even want to think about that.RRGH!"  
  
he grunts, impatiently, then continues,  
  
"and do you know what makes me mad? What happened today? No, of course  
  
you don't Trevor. but I'll tell you. Hermione was telling us about what that  
  
completely horrible stupid GIT Malfoy said to her in the hallway. I was furious, but  
  
of course, couldn't THINK of the right words to say. and of course Harry, being  
  
so utterly perrrfect, knew just what to say, and do, and gave her a hug! Now what  
  
do you think of THAT!?" Ron turns to face the frog, fooling himself into thinking  
  
that he (Trevor) has a look of shock upon his face.  
  
"I KNOW!" he exclaimed.  
  
"ExACTLY what I was thinking.oh, bloody hell! I hear someone coming up the  
  
stairs now. Now shoo! I can't continue talking to you, or they'll think I'm really  
  
loony!"  
  
Up the stairs trudged Neville, just as Ron finished his conversation with Trevor.  
  
"Hullo?" called Neville Longbottom.  
  
"H-Hello Neville, everything alright? Its me, Ron" he replied.  
  
"Is it just you up there Ron?"  
  
"Yup, just me."  
  
"Really? I could have sworn I heard voices." said Neville, shaking his head, and looking thoroughly disturbed and perplexed. "Say, have you seen Trevor anywhere? He's been off missing all day." "Oh, yeah, as a matter of fact, here he is. Wonder how long he's been there." Ron chuckled nervously, as he watched Trevor hop back into Neville's open arms.  
  
"Yeah, Thanks Ron, I'd best be off though. can't really remember what class we have next."  
  
"Charms." Ron said.  
  
"Oh,..oh, um.. thanks Ron." Neville said, stumbling back down the stairs. "See you there.." his voice died off.  
  
Anytime Neville.anytime. Ron said to himself. relieved that his secrets were still safe. 


	4. Malfoy is a sissy Lets all laugh! Ha!

A/N: Ok, the next chapter is finally up, sorry its kinda short, but now that I know what I'm gonna do with it, I had to put a little cliffe at the end. R and R please!!! Better get started with Hermione!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Malfoy  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Malfoy was angry. He was also sad, confused and just a little bit crazy. Draco was a lot of things, but this one took the cake. He was in LOVE. That dreaded four letter words. Did you ever notice how many swear words, or just plain inappropriate words consist of four letters? I can't name them right here and now, but I'm sure you catch my meaning. Well, this little word. which is more powerful than it seems. is just like one of those other little words- to Malfoy. This feeling. emotion (which he normally wouldn't allow himself to admit. having "emotions" that is...) was one that he didn't know how to react. Anger? Sure, he'd just punch someone, or better yet, insult them (that's what he's best at). Confusion? Maybe he'd go to Snape or his dad. well, he wasn't often confused, or he didn't really care enough to do something about it. Sadness? What does he have to be sad about. ooohh.yes. Miss Granger. well. just between you and me, he cries about it. YES! CRIES!!!! Like a little SISSY!!! HA! The pansy. Well. I guess you have to give the guy some credit for having good cry once in while. Mind you, he'd never admit it. but I swear it's true. Anyway, it was nearing Valentines day. one of those so-called "holidays". he despised it. He thought it was a bunch of mushy crap that he just didn't want to deal with. There was going to be a big dance, and of course, no one really wanted to go with him. he didn't want to go either, but he would go. only if he went with Her. Hermione.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
It was a Monday, and he walked briskly down the hallway, headed for DADA. He wasn't sure where Crabbe and Goyle were, but he supposed they were in the hospital wing, due to the excessive amount of cake that they ate last night at supper. He quickened his pace, not wanting to be late. He began thinking about the Valentines dance on Friday. Everyone was going, and secretly, he wanted to go too. But only, only if he went with Hermione. How in the world could he ever get her to go with him? Of course! He had a brilliant idea! First he had to go to the library and find- SMASH! He bumped right into Hermione, causing her to drop all of her books.  
  
"Watch it, Granger!" he snapped, purely out of reflex, as he brushed off his robes. "Stuff it Malfoy! I don't have time for your crap." She replied, clearly pissed off, and walked on down the hallway. Yes, he thought, she would never go with me.but Weasley.if only. yes. And with that, he hurried to class. 


	5. Hermione's indegestion blunders

Chapter 5  
  
Hermione  
  
A/N: "Sorry everyone about the delay that lasted roughly 6 months. I have been busy, but I am ready to finish my story. Or die trying.  
  
It was dinner time, but Hermione sat in the library all alone. It had become even more of a hang out for her, ever since this story started 4 chapters ago. She (and that author) had finally realized that it was one of the only places where she could get peace. Why? Well, she hadn't figured that out yet. Hey, give her some time, she's only human. So as I said, Hermione was sitting alone thinking, but she wasn't really alone.ok. Not what you think. No creepy stalker, no innocent first year in an invisibility cloak, she had her diary with. Her diary, people.sick-o's! And she was writing in her diary.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
I have managed to escape to the library once again. Dinner is tempting, but I fear that I might lose my appitite anyway, what with that funny stomach disorder I tend to get in every other room in this castle! I shall have to go see Madam P. about it. If this keeps up, I shall become nothing more than skin and bones. All the girls already think I am anorexic. Now that I think about it, many of them seem to be complementing on my figure. Curious. Anyway, its nice to get away from it all once in a while. I need a chance to think about the Valentines dance. Am I going to get asked by a boy, or am I going to have to ask one myself? What if I'm not able to get a date at all? ..!!!!!.. or what if this stomach disorder permits me from going? I might have to spend the evening here, in the library!!! Oh woe is me!!! I need a pick-me-up. Now, where is that deluxe copy of "Hogwarts, a History"?  
  
Hey. Author here. She's a nutter, that Hermione. What do you think her stomach pains could be? Dum dum duuuuummmmmmmm! 


	6. The muddled thoughts of a Mr DM

Chapter 6  
  
Malfoy  
  
Oh la la la la la la.  
  
I sing with a joyful heart. Tra la la la loooo. The happiness plotting brings. Tra la la li dai de doo. Evil plotting is my friend.  
  
A/N: Here's 6! Enjoy!. now we find out what the heck that Malfoy nutter is up to!  
  
The following thoughts were sucked out of Draco Malfoys head. Don't ask how.  
  
. How am I going to get it all together.  
  
.hair.red..blech!..doesn't match.little dots.blasted..  
  
.the things I do.hmm.gift.what's this.?..ok no ones around, might as well take it.ooh.chocolates.think that she'll like those things.oohh.liquor crème center. mmm. not bad..oohh.  
  
His eyes drifted downwards at the now empty box of chocolates.  
  
.damn. there goes the chocolates idea.ooohhh.roses.yes, from that oaf's garden.  
  
.why.wear..blasted.damn little spots.unattractive little worm.oh but its worth it.  
  
.mm.legs.like butter.  
  
.damn, time for class with that oaf.oh well, kill two birds.one stone. get the flowers.  
  
.ooohhh good chocoloates.  
  
Were you able to decode that? Told you he was a nutter. All of them nutters, really. Oh-oh, here he comes again. lets see if we can get a little clearer tranlation this time.  
  
.Alright, they're almost all ready.yup, all here. Now all I need is a piece of Weasly Hair or a toenail or something.  
  
.And then I can ask her. .and then I will show her the best time of her life. ...and then.???  
  
Anxieties began to fill his mind. Worries, thoughts.etc. What would happen after the dance. Ron would have the advantage. She would be in love, and Malfoy? He would be no where. Would he tell her who it truly was?  
  
"I don't wanna think 'bout that today. I'll think about that tomorrow"  
  
A/N: Riiiight. Okay, Ms. Scarlet O'Hara 


End file.
